Watching the Shadows
by KitsuneNEh
Summary: Kakashi was attracted to knowledge. He liked know all he could about the villages around him. The only place that remained a mystery to him: the Village hidden in the Shadows. Now somebody shows up who can tell him everything... does he really want to know? KakaxOC
1. Prologue

**Okay. This is just the prologue, I will make the other chapters much longer… but hopefully not too long.**

**I don't remember when I came up with this idea but I'm glad that I did. It is one of my favourite fanfics so far.**

**KAKASHIxOC 4evs!**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me. I don't really want him… I would prefer Kakashi ;)**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi entered the large room, bowing in respect before awaiting his Hokage's order. The blonde sighed, scratching his head. "Kakashi-sensei." He greeted.

"Naruto." The grey haired Jonin shared his one eyed smile before remembering the fact that he had been summoned by, not his former student, but his Hokage. "You called?"

"Yes." The blonde became instantly serious. "Shikamaru has been captured."

"What?" to say Kakashi was surprised would have been an understatement. "Shikamaru has?"

"Un." Naruto nodded his head solemnly. "Him and his squad. Hinata-chan, Kiba-chan and Shino-san."

"But, Naruto. They are all sensory-type shinobi. All but Shikamaru and we _know_ he's too smart for _anyone_ to sneak up on."

"That is why it's such an important matter. Not only have my friends been caught. They only just had time to send out a mayday." Naruto's expression was straight but his voice held panic. "This person snuck up on them."

"B-but that's impossible." Kakashi's voice did not betray him but he could feel his heart beating noticeably faster in excitement.

"That is why, Kakashi-sensei, I'm sending you and two other shinobi, as a team to scout the situation. I believe that you three are the only shinobi for the job. You will meet the others at the gate tomorrow morning." Kakashi gave a curt nod before vanishing silently through the window.

Naruto frowned, rubbing his brow in agitation. He knew that the next shinobi would ask more questions than his old sensei. "Shikamaru, why did you have to get caught? This'll drive him crazy." He sighed once more before calling in the next shinobi.

"Naruto." The dark haired man grunted.

"Neji-san." The blonde returned, frowning as he spoke.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Reviews are essential to an artist's ego… without reviews, most would stop posting.**

**I write for my own pleasure, I post for yours…**

**Consider this now**

**:D KitsuneNEH out!**


	2. A Newborn Hatred

**Hello!**

**I did enjoy writing this chapter, the first is usually the best.**

**I find that this is because I get to design the character to however I please, no boundaries have been set. (i.e. eye colour, hair colour, height…)**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto… sadly, not myself. :'(**

**But, then again. If I owned Naruto, it would not be Naruto… it would be my own sick and twisted version.**

**Enjoy!**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kaida sat perched upon a tree branch that sat just outside of the village gates toying with her brown locks. She watched with curiosity as the Hyuuga boy stood impatiently waiting for the third member of their team. The boy would pace about five steps in one direction, sigh loudly and then pace back. Kaida found it rather funny and had to stop herself from laughing when she noticed the startled men who guarded the gate.

Before long, Kaida found herself watching the village for the unknown man. A dark haired teenage boy jumped loudly across the street, his face holding a similar determination to that of the blonde Hokage that she's grown so very fond of. Soon after him, two more teens hopped past. One had hair that resembled a carrot and the other followed her with much less enthusiasm than the first two.

Kaida chuckled lightly before laying eyes on the white haired man who soon appeared next to the Hyuuga boy muttering an insincere apology whilst holding a green book.

"Aww shit. I got stuck with a pervert. I'm gonna kill Naruto for this." She grunted, hopping down from her position to land just in front of Konoha's gates.

The two gate keepers stared at her blankly before asking very strictly, "Who are you?"

Kaida grunted in annoyance as she fixed herself up, "I'm just here to pick these two up." She directed her thumb to the two ninja who stood dumbfounded, one dropping his green book in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" one asked, "Who sent you?"

"That would be…" Kaida paused for a second, dramatic effect and all, "Your Hokage probably."

"What? Hokage-sama?" the second grunted, "Prove it."

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Kaida grunted, "I was sent here by the Hokage of Konohagakure, Uzumaki Naruto!" she held up her arms, "If I'm lying, may the good lord strike me now!"

The four men waited. Kaida sweat dropped, they actually believed that something would strike her?

"Well, guess I'm telling the truth." She grunted, holding her hand out, "I'm Kaida, third member of your three-man recovery squad."

The first to take it was the Hyuuga boy, he grunted, "Hyuuga Neji."

"Neji…" so that was his name? "…and…"

"Hatake Kakashi." the white haired man smiled.

At this point Kaida noticed that large navy blue mask that covered three quarters of his face. Honestly! What an idiot!

"Kakashi-san." She grunted happily. "Well, Naruto told me that I was the captain so... let's be on our way. Arigato, Strange men!" she called out, waving to the two guards before striding forward.

"What do you mean, _you're_ captain?" Neji growled, catching up to her. "I highly doubt that our Hokage would put _you_ in charge of this mission."

"And why would that be, Neji-san?" she only just managed to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Well, because you don't even know the shinobi that we are rescuing. Because you don't know our strengths _or_ weaknesses, and, and…"

"And what? Neji-san. There is a flaw in your argument. _You_ don't know any of _my_ strengths either."

"Okay then." He grunted, stopping. "Tell me; what are your strengths and weaknesses?"

"Strengths… um… I'm good at hiding Chakra signals… I'm stealthy…Yeah. That's it."

"What about weaknesses?" he grunted, agitated.

"Nope."

"What? You're expecting us to believe that you have _no_ weaknesses?" Kakashi mused, sending a light hearted smile her way.

"No." she chirped, crossing her arms, "I'm just not telling you."

"Why not?" Neji grunted.

"Because you could use it against me." She sang, "And also, because I'm the captain. I'm in charge."

"I thought we went over this." Neji growled, "You can't be captain. You don't understand out teams' strengths and weaknesses."

"Well, Neji-san. That is where you are wrong." She turned around to face the startled boy, "I know all about your abilities Neji-san. And about mister Smiles over there." She sent an acknowledging nod in Kakashi's direction.

"Huh?"

"I read your files. Over Naruto's shoulder you see?"

"Prove it."

"AHHHH!" she groaned, "Why do I have to prove everything to everyone today? Fine!" she immediately stopped walking, planting her buttocks down on a nearby log. "Neji-san, you are from the Hyuuga family. You specialise in sensory type due to your kekkei-genkai, the Byakugan. You are not main branch, though you do wish you were treated like it. You _need_ an attitude adjustment…."

"What?" Neji yelled, standing up.

"Point proven." She grunted, noting Kakashi's subtle laughter.

Neji somehow found the will to compose himself before speaking again. "Just because you stalk me doesn't mean that you can lead."

"Oh _purr-lease_!" Kaida muttered, "I have memorised everyone's strengths and weaknesses. What do you think I do all day?"

Neji grunted in annoyance, lacking in witty comebacks.

"Do me then." Kakashi smirked under his mask. From above though, he showed his famous one-eyed smile.

"Okay." Kaida grinned, "Hatake Kakashi. Ex-ANBU turned mentor, former sensei: Naruto's super-dad, yo-"

"Hold on!" Kakashi's expression showed anger and shock, "What did you just say?"

"Naruto's super-dad?" the girl shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. He _was_ your sensei, was he not?"

Kakashi remained silent, inwardly wondering where this girl had come from. "I only think it's fair for you to tell us about yourself, seeing as you know so much about us."

"Ohh… Kakashi-san, If only I could…"

"What are you talking about?" Neji growled, getting even more annoyed.

"I'm just saying that I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not?" the boy grunted back, raising his voice.

"Because that would be too easy." The girl chuckled, jumping ahead. "We should stop here. We need time to plan." The two men stopped and exchanged a look of exasperation before following the girl to a nearby log.

"Okay, _Captain_, what's the plan?" Neji asked, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, Neji-san. It goes like this: You and Kakashi-san will use your Doujutsu to read the presence of the enemy and to scout the condition of Nara-san, Hyuuga-san, Inu-chan and Aburame-san. Whilst you are doing this _silently_, I will be covering our chakra and sensing for the chakra of the enemy whilst reading his chakra for any possible weaknesses." Kaida smiled, "And then after we save Nara-san and his squad, we can return to Konoha and I'll buy everyone ice creams."

"Sounds great." Kakashi smiled. Neji just grunted in acceptance.

"Okay, Neji-san, their location if you please?" the girl smiled, gesturing to Neji that it was his turn to contribute.

Neji activated his Byakugan and after spending a few seconds scanning the area replied with, "I found Shikamaru and the others' chakra they are about five hundred meters North East but there is no sign of the enemy."

"Arigato, Neji-san. Let's go." Kaida set off, through the dense shrub, waiting every so often for the rest of her squad to catch up.

"They are just ahead, in that cabin." Neji muttered, pointing through the last few branches and to the small wooden structure ahead.

Kaida began to stretch her chakra senses towards the cabin, concentrating more than she had in months. However, no amount of concentration could have prepared her for the familiar chakra signal that she came across.

Kakashi stood, awaiting his captains' command. He sent a quick glance to the girl at his side, pausing when he noticed the state that she was in. Her body was shaking, her glare resting strongly on the cabin. "What is it?" he whispered, placing a hand on her shaking shoulder. Strong tremors were now being sent through her body.

"I recognise it."

"What? What do you recognise?" Kakashi whispered, frantically shaking her.

"The chakra. I haven't felt this in months." She seemed too stunned to move.

"Well." Neji grunted, "Whoever it is, we'll take care of them."

"No." Kaida grunted, as loudly as possible without giving away their situation. "No. I can do this. Alone."

"What are you talking ab-" Kakashi couldn't finish his sentence before the girl had left from the bushes and was through the cabin wall, sending splinters in all directions.

"What is she doing?" Neji growled, standing. It was at this point that Kakashi decided to activate his Sharingan.

"Huh?"

Kakashi could feel disbelief clouding his vision as he stumbled out of the bushes and into the overcrowded cabin. The first thing he saw when entering were the four tied up shinobi from the hidden leaf. Shino sent him a seriously confused look before guiding his eyes towards the new commotion.

The enemy ninja lay on the floor, almost unmoving as Kaida sat upon him giggling. Her legs were over his waist and her arms were around his neck. He didn't seem to notice or care as he was just lying there, stunned.

After a long and very confusing silence, the man spoke, saying a single word. "Kaida?"

Kaida just continued to giggle and hug the life out of him as he attempted to stand. Kakashi and Neji collected themselves in time to form a fighting stance, preparing themselves. "Whoa! Neji-san, Kakashi-san. Stop! Calm down!" Kaida leapt from the man who was now standing taller than any other in the room. Neji took a step forward. "Neji!" she growled, "No. Hiroshi is my friend."

"Then you are a traitor." Neji growled, "He _kidnapped_ our shinobi!"

"No! You've got it all wrong!" She held her hands up in an act to calm the boy, "Hiroshi was just looking for me. He didn't know that the squad were allies."

"Hold up a second." Kakashi politely interrupted, "So you're saying that Hiroshi, is it?" Kaida nodded curtly, "Is your friend?"

"Yup."

"Then how long have you been in Konoha for? Because last thing I remember, Kage ninjas were forbidden to leave their village."

An awkward silence filled the room as everyone turned their heads to look expectantly towards the female ninja. She shifted her feet lightly before speaking, "How do you know of Kage?"

"I'm ex-ANBU remember?" He taunted.

"No. Not gonna do it. Even ANBU aren't supposed to know about Kage." Kaida stood tall now, looking the white haired man in the eye.

"Well, I'm just special then."

"Screw you." Kaida growled, grabbing Hiroshi's hand and dragging him out of the cabin.

"Kai-sama, where have you been?" Hiroshi's deep but gentle voice filled her ears and Kaida felt at ease for the first time in months. His face, though covered in bandages was full and caring. "I've been looking for you since we defeated Matsu-sama."

"I know Hiroshi. After Matsu-sama, I found Konohagakure. You should come with me. You and the others…" Kaida paused for a second, "You haven't seen them have you?"

A look of remorse crossed Hiroshi's face, not that it was highly visible. He shook his head. "I was looking for them as well." Kaida's gaze wandered his bandaged body, resting on the teddy that was held tightly in his right hand, it's stuffing popping at the seams.

"Well Hiroshi, we'll just have to search for them together." Kaida beamed at her old friend before realising, "Oh. I just left the Shinobi in the cabin. We should go and explain everything. Hiroshi, you need to apologise to the ones you tied up." And before waiting for a reply, they were headed back to the wooden structure.

"What the hell?" Neji seemed to be the most annoyed, his eyes still actively showing his Byakugan. Kakashi just stood with a semi-puzzled face. The four ninja who were tied up watched with wide and frightened eyes as the odd girl apologised for the tall, scary man. Hiroshi just stood next to Kaida, nodding his head slightly to acknowledge the apology she was making on his behalf.

"Can someone please explain what has just happened?" the loud mouthed boy grunted once his gag was removed.

"Y-yes please."

"I too, am curious."

"Isn't it obvious?" the group all looked to the boy who sat on the chair farthest to the right, his spikey brown hair protruding his head in a pineapple fashion. "Hatake-san, Neji-san and the girl were sent to retrieve us. Easy enough to understand. But, this man, Hiroshi, who had in fact been the one who kidnapped us, is a missing Nin. The girl, also appears to be a missing Nin from the same village, Kage? The two meet up, feeling the joy of being reunited. And it turns out that Hiroshi is not actually our enemy but our nakama."

The group was quiet. Kaida was the first to speak. "I don't like this kid. He seems like a smarty pants." She crossed her arms and looked to Hiroshi for backup. He did the same.

"Never the less," the boy said, standing up, "I feel we should head back and report the missing Nin to our new Hokage." He sent a daring glare in her direction, "Both of them."

"Hah!" Kaida grunted, "Boy you are yet to realise, I am the team captain of this mission. And _I_ will be reporting to the Hokage."

"I insist on accompanying you, in the basis that you'll leave something out in your report."

"Feel free, Spike-san." The grunted, strutting out of the cabin dragging Hiroshi behind her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Again, I feel very excited about this particular fanfics… I just keep getting ideas, more and more of them, flowing into my mind all the time…**

**However, if I were to receive some ideas from reviewers, I might be even happier and more likely to post sooner… **

**Ja, KitsuneNEH is leaving the building!**


	3. A Lack of Trust

**Wow! Three chapters uploaded in one day… I have no life. ;D**

**I don't really hate Shikamaru but I felt that there are way too many Sakura/Ino bashing fanfics and wanted to mix it up. In truth, I love Shikamaru… don't hate me.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not mine… it belongs to someone else… not me :(**

OoOoOoOoO

"Enter." The strained voice of a blonde Hokage echoed through the large, wooden doors.

Kaida sent a glare to the smart ninja next to her. "Ladies first." He scowled, entering the room. Kaida followed shortly after.

"Shikamaru-san, I'm so glad to see that you're okay." Naruto smiled, turning his gaze to Kaida. "Kaida-chan, I trust there were no difficulties."

"There never is Hokage-sama." The girl beamed.

"I beg to differ, Hokage-sama." Shikamaru grunted, "It has come to my attention that you have a missing Nin under your employment."

"What?" Naruto shrieked, "Who? Where?"

"Kaida-san, right here." Shikamaru beamed.

"No." Naruto grunted, losing his excitement, "Kaida-chan is no such thing."

"Is she not from Kagegakure." The last word spoken earned an evil glare from both Kaida and the new Hokage. "I also believe that we have come across another member from said village."

Naruto's face turned from utter horror to surprise and then to excitement again. "Kaida, is this true?" his smile beamed, eagerly awaiting he girl's reply.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. I have indeed found Hiroshi." Kaida's own pride was now emanating through the round room.

"Oh, goodie!" the blonde Hokage smiled, "I am so happy for you, I don't know what to say."

"Arigato Naruto-kun. I am sure that the shock has still not set in for myself either."

They were interrupted by the sound of someone very impolitely clearing their throat. Both Kaida and Naruto looked sharply towards the ninja who stood, completely oblivious to the predicament.

"Ah, Shikamaru-san." Naruto muttered, "I forgot. I need to assure you that these ninja from Kage are indeed no threat to us. In fact, Kaida has completed a small number of missions for me during her stay in the village. I do not wish for this knowledge to disturb you, it is indeed none of your concern. We are under no immediate danger from these two…" He sent a happy look to Kaida, "…spectacular ninja. I do, however, require you to keep this highly confidential information to yourself. I will be having a work with Kakashi-sensei about it soon as well."

Shikamaru was stunned; he had never once in his life seen Naruto act so… serious. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Jaa, Naruto-kun, I must be leaving." Kaida grunted, "I need to find Hiroshi an apartment."

"Hai, Bye then Kaida-chan. I hope to see you in my office tomorrow though." Naruto chided, waving as she climbed out through the window.

Once in the open, Kaida was soon accompanied by Hiroshi. He muttered a gentle "Hello" and the two were off to find him an apartment.

"So, Roshi-kun… Do you have anything in mind?" Kaida chimed, pausing for an answer.

"Quiet." Was all he said in his deep voice. He received a knowing glance before the two made their way to an almost empty sector of the village.

OoOoOoOoO

"Okay ma'am, here are your keys, the room is on the second floor" Kaida nodded, taking the silver key in her hand and guiding Hiroshi up the stairs.

"Come on Roshi-kun. This place is really nice. I stayed here for a few days once." The silent man followed reluctantly before the pair reached the room with a matching number to that of the keys.

"Here you go." Kaida placed the key into his bandaged hand and led him into the bare room. "I'll leave you to get acquainted with your room and neighbours while I go and find you some furniture. Don't worry, you can pay me back later." And with that, she left.

Hiroshi watched the door for a second or two before taking the chance to look around the room. It was not small but it had a certain cosy essence to it. He felt at ease in the bare apartment. After taking in his new surroundings, Hiroshi noted the almost unnatural silence of the apartment. He could not hear anything nor anyone. He liked it.

It took him a minute or two to realise that he did in fact have a neighbour, one neighbour. The quiet chatter ran through his senses before he decided to pay said neighbour a visit. Hiroshi stepped through the door, gently closing the thin piece of wood before taking the not so long trek to the next door.

After reading the number, 217, he knocked briskly on the door that separated him from the unknown man.

The cream coloured door opened to none other than the very same man Hiroshi had seen before. He wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt that covered not only his neck but also half his face. The man had one eye open and the other closed. "Yes?" the man asked sleepily. He looked Hiroshi up and down, grunting in acknowledgment of their previous meeting. "Come in."

Hiroshi complied, stepping through the threshold and into the apartment. He followed the man into what appeared to be the kitchen before taking a seat at the small, wooden table. "So… what brings you here?" Hiroshi noted the smirk that he could see under the man's mask.

"Apartment." Hiroshi grunted, gesturing in the direction of his new home with a flick of his head.

"Tea?" the man said, holing up a kettle. Hiroshi nodded curtly. The man began to pour two cups. "Okay, since it seems that you don't particularly like talking, I'm going to ask the first question." The man smiled sweetly in a failed attempt to keep the conversation light. "Who are you?"

"Hiroshi." The bandaged man grunted, "From Kage."

"Okay. Why are you here?"

"Kai-sama brought me."

"Kai-sama?" the man turned, showing Hiroshi an enraged eye, the two dark tadpoles swimming quickly around his pupil. "What is your connection to Kaida-san."

"Captain."

The man closed his eye, rubbing his brow in frustration, "And why are you two not in Kage anymore?"

Hiroshi just shook his head, grunting as he stood from his seat. "No tea. Leaving." He muttered, patting his bandages down flat before leaving. The door slammed, leaving the grey haired ninja standing there, confused and annoyed.

"Wai-" the man said, opening the door to find the expressionless mask of an ANBU member.

"Hatake-san, the Hokage-sama has requested your audience." The woman spoke through her mask, "If you'd please." She gestured to her side. The man shook his head, choosing to teleport himself there instead.

OoOoOoOoO

Hiroshi stood, stunned as he stared into the not so empty room that was his apartment. He looked from left to right, studying the unique furniture that decorated the large room. "Kai-sama." He grunted, smiling to himself as his friend poofed into sight.

"Roshi-kun." She grinned, obviously happy with her choices. "How do you like it?"

"Perfect." The man grunted, smiling enough to see through the dense mesh that covered his mouth. Kaida smiled even wider, bounding over to the bandaged ninja and hugging him tight.

"Great. So do I!" she cheered, "I have good news Roshi-kun."

"Hn?"

"When I was shopping for this," she gestured to the interior of the room, "I ran into Neji-san. He told me that Naruto-kun wanted to see me so I went to his office. Guess what he said Roshi-kun, Guess!"

"Dunno." The man chuckled, humouring the girl, of course he already knew.

"He told me that I was to go on a mission tomorrow, I am to take you. Our mission is to escort a prince the Kazekage in Suna, a prince!" she beamed, "He's like Royalty!"

"Yes." Hiroshi grunted, pleased with the innocence of the captain in front of himself.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning, sunrise." Kaida chided, "Meet me at the village gate. I trust you can get there by yourself." She chuckled, nodding her head. "Well, Roshi-kun. I'll be going now. See you tomorrow." She leapt through the large glass window and took off leaving a content Hiroshi standing in the newly furnished room.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Two tall figures stood guarding the gates of Konoha. Both sported a navy blue hitai-ate over their foreheads. The dark haired one frowned as he listened to the many complaints of the blonde who stood in front of him. The guard with lighter hair just watched with a mirthful smile accenting his gentle face.

"They are so late!" the blonde boy growled, "I didn't pay top dollar for this kind of service!"

"But Riku-sama, they are two of Konoha's best ninja." The brunette smiled, "They could be busy with some intense ninja jobs.

"I don't care." The boy grunted, "I could be a ninja if I wanted to, the only reason I'm in need of an escort is because of my overprotective older brother." The blonde shook his locks, "I just wish he wouldn't be so paranoid."

The two guards smiled weakly, both nodding their heads, knowing the same feeling.

A dark shadow covered the gate, all 60 meters of it. The three looked up to see a figure standing just outside of Konoha. She had long brown hair, falling gracefully around her petite body. A toothy grin was plastered on her face. "It is me, Kaida! Reporting for duty!" she grunted, standing at attention. The two guards just fell to the ground laughing, whereas the boy glared at the girl who stood playfully awaiting.

"Who the hell are you?" the boy growled.

The girl tilted her head, "Did I not just say? I'm Kaida… reporting for duty?"

"But what are you doing here? Girls should remain inside the village at all times. You could get hurt." He huffed and turned around, deciding that the girl was not worth his time.

"Wow. This guy's thick." Kaida grunted, looking to the guards. Both shook their heads, trying to get the message across. "Hey guys? Where's this royal package that I'm transporting?"

The blonde turned around sharply, "You? Where have you been? You're 2 hours late!"

"I've been waiting for you." The girl growled, "In the tree. I've been there the whole time."

"Prove it!" he grunted.

The girl grinned, "Okay. _'I'm the royal Prince Riku, here to be escorted to Suna. I'm meeting with the Kazekage.'_ Hn?" Kaida mimicked, "I was just hoping that maybe there was another person going to Suna to meet the Kazekage and I wouldn't have to escort_ you_."

"I fail to see how a fragile little girl like you can defend me better than I can defend myself." He grunted, crossing his arms like a stubborn child.

"I'm not doing it alone. I have Roshi-kun." Kaida chided, gesturing to an empty space, "Roshi-kun!" a large bandaged man poofed into view, causing the mouths of the three men to drop simultaneously. After pausing for a moment, the girl jumped up, "Shall we be off then?" she glanced around quickly before turning away from the village. "Ja-" the girl spun around; something catching her clothing had prevented her from continuing forward at a comfortable pace. "Hn. Kakashi."

"Kaida-san. Just where do you think you're going?" the man asked, flashing a friendly smile.

"I'm going on my mission to protect my village. Roshi-kun is coming too." She growled, annoyed with the carefree ninja. "Why do you care?"

"Ah, Hiroshi-san, I didn't see you there." The man smiled, turning to the bandaged man and then back to Kaida. "I care because it is _my_ mission to make sure that you don't run wild and betray _my_ village."

"Naruto-kun never worried about that before. Why should he send you now?" she grunted, completely unfazed by the accusation.

"You just got your comrade back. He might corrupt your loyalty." The man continued to smile, an unspoken friction growing between the pair.

"You're shit!" she growled, yanking her shirt out from his hand and huffing as she stomped into the forest.

"Shit." Hiroshi repeated dragging the prince along behind him. Kakashi frowned before running after them.

_Flashback_

"_Kakashi-sensei." Naruto smiled in greeting, his usual playfulness completely lost from his features._

"_What is it Naruto-kun?" the white haired man said, all seriousness._

"_It's about Kaida-chan." The blonde smiled, "I should probably explain the events that have happened on your past mission."_

"_Yes, that would be much appreciated." The man was all ears how, waiting for an explanation from the person he trusted the most._

"_Kaida-chan was originally from the village hidden in the shadows, Kage." Naruto's head shot to the side in shock. His eyes rested on a small blue bird, perched on the windowsill. He relaxed slightly, "I shouldn't be telling anyone about this." He muttered, rubbing his head._

"_Kaida-san." Kakashi muttered, "She cannot be trusted."_

"_No." the blonde Hokage's head shot up, "She can. She has left Kage; she assured me that her allegiance is to Konoha. Hiroshi-san's appearance does not change her loyalties."_

"_But what happened to Kage? Ninja are never supposed to leave. How can she be trusted?"_

"_Kaida-san has also assured me that Kage is of no concern. We are safe from the village."_

"_But she hasn't told you anything important? The location perhaps?"_

"_N-no." the blonde became silent, "I trust Kaida-chan. She won't betray me or this village."_

"_Not even for her own?" Kakashi was feeling angry at the obvious trust the Hokage was bestowing on the unknown girl. "I don't trust her."_

"_That is your choice, Sensei." The blonde muttered, "If it will ease your mind, I sent Kaida and her partner, Hiroshi-san on a mission tomorrow morning."_

"_Hn. I will be taking my leave then." And with that, the white haired Jonin was gone._

OoOoOoOoO

**Really loved writing this chapter.**

**Extremely excited to get the next chapter out… can't wait**

**Very nervouse to recieve rewiews from all…**

**Intoxicated by anticipation**

**Entertaining myself by writing this extremely lame chat box**

**Would give anything to give up school and become a full time fanfictioner… haha lol**

…

**Did anyone catch onto my smart subliminal messaging? Hah**

**KitsuneNEH is dying out here!**


	4. Lasting Friendships

**Does anyone read this?**

**I'm beginning to think not… :(**

**If I don't get any reviews, I might stop posting… :( you wouldn't like that would you?**

**Reviews are what keep me updating… I have been receiving significantly less reviews these last few months. It doesn't sound like lots, but if I were to receive at least ten reviews on this story, I'd post much more often… as in every week.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of Naruto… or am I? Oh no! What troublesome issues….**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Are you three real ninja? I think that the Fire country must have some grudge against my family to be sending you three to protect me…" the blonde grunted, arrogantly swishing his blonde locks as he pranced elegantly from one branch to another. "I mean; a girl, an old man and someone who's badly injured."

"Shut up you twerp! Roshi-kun is fine!" Kaida snapped angrily. "Don't listen to him!" she grunted, looking fiercely to the bandaged man who stood casually next to her. "Kakashi! Can't you do something to shut him up?" she whined.

"Sorry, No can do." The white haired man smiled, also slightly unnerved by the annoying boy. "He _is_ our client."

"See, the old man's smart."

"I said _SHUT UP_!" the girl grunted, pouncing on the boy, knocking him to the ground.

"Kai-sama." Hiroshi grunted, watching the two wrestling in the dirt. "I think you should stop."

"Is it urgent Roshi-kun?" the girl muttered, grabbing a lock of the boy's golden hair.

"Kai-sama, we aren't alone." Grunted the man, slightly annoyed.

The two on the ground stopped, Kaida standing up almost instantly. Kakashi just stood, dumbfounded, having been unaware of the ninja who were watching them.

"Well, Chi-chan, I thought we did a mighty fine job… how on earth could he have spotted us?" a dark voice bellowed. It was followed by a squeaky, high pitched voice.

"Shiro-sama, it must have been your bright hair that the man spotted."

"But that's what I mean. The man is covered in bandages, how can he see?"

A light silence covered the forest floor but was interrupted by the shrill laughter of the two unknown ninja. "I guess we have to make our move now Chi-Chi." The man grunted, jumping into view, his bright orange hair glowing like a traffic cone. The other jumped into view shortly after, flicking her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"Damn, I wanted to stay hidden a bit longer." The girl muttered.

"Who are you?" shouted the blonde prince, taking a fighting stance.

"Stand down." Kaida grunted, stepping in front of the man.

"Kai-sama. Take the man." Roshi grunted.

"What? I'm not good enough for you?" The girl growled, looking to the white haired ninja. "Don't you want to fight a _girl_?"

The man just smiled beneath his mask and raised a finger to point at Kaida. "Not me, her." The two turned to look angrily at the team's captain. She just frowned and looked them up and down.

"Her? She's your captain?" the brunette girl grunted, laughing lightly.

"Hai. I am." Kaida smirked, "What? I'm not good enough? Don't want to fight a _girl_?"

The two enemy ninja growled, jumping into fighting stances. The man spoke, "All right. I'll fight the girl. You take Bandages and the old man over there for me, will you?"

"Gladly." The girl hissed, turning. The fight had begun.

"Hi there." The man grunted, eyeing Kaida up and down. "The name's Tama."

"That's great. I care why?" the girl muttered, annoyed with the man's ego. "I'm still gonna beat you all the same."

"They call me Shiro for a reason." He smiled, performing a large group of hand signs.

"Why? Because it's your name?" Kaida could not believe this man's ego. Seriously.

"No. Because I have this kekkei-genkai you see."

"Oh, that's great. So do I." a small smile graced her thin lips as she watched the last of the man's hand signs.

The man sent her a quick grin before her vision was entirely clouded over by a glowing white light. "Ahh, Shiro-kun. I see what you did there. That's funny." She muttered, hearing an echoing of laughter from her blinded state.

"Yes. I hope you find something to laugh about in defeat." He grunted, the light brightening.

"Hey, Shiro-kun. You know what."

"What?" the man chuckled arrogantly.

"You should never give away your position to your enemy like that. Especially when you don't know their abilities."

"What are you talking about?" his confidence faltered as he looked around him for an opening for the girl to attack.

"With light, there always comes a shadow." She chuckled.

"Wha- Aaaaaaghhhh!" Shiro cried, becoming engulfed in the darkened shadow that had grown from behind him.

"Aaaaaaghhhh!" Kakashi looked up from his battle when the terrifying shriek echoed through the clearing. The brown haired girl he was fighting, however, didn't react.

"I suggest, miss, that you just give up. It's not a fair fight. Two against one." He suggested calmly, glancing to Hiroshi who stood, unmoving.

"Really? Looks more like one on one. Your friend isn't much help in the battlefield." She grinned.

"No. But I am." Both ninja looked sharply to the side where the team's captain stood proudly, hands on hips.

"Well. I guess you found a way around Shiro's attack pattern." The girl giggled in her shrill voice.

"Yeah. Thanks Roshi-kun. You read the situation perfectly." Kaida grunted, nodding curtly to the bandaged ninja.

"Really?" Kakashi mused, looking to the girl, minding not to stop focusing on the enemy ninja.

"Yeah. That's what Roshi does. He reads the situation perfectly. He's a special sensor type." She grinned proudly.

"Ahh. Is that so?"

"STOP IGNORING ME!" both ninja turned their heads to the girl who stood, her hands in the air in a desperate attempt to gain attention. In her hand, some kunai and several shuriken.

"Roshi. Best plan of attack?" Kaida grunted, jumping back to avoid being hit by the weapon.

"Summon." The bandaged man muttered, not fazed by the fight at all.

"Hai. Thanks Roshi-kun." She smiled, turning to the scene, "Kakashi! Get your ninja ass over here and guard my back." The white haired ninja sent a glare but soon complied, taking a defensive stance behind the team captain. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" she muttered, almost silently, placing her hand flat against the ground. Several small rabbits poofed into sight and quickly scattered.

"What was that?" the girl shrieked with laughter. "Bunnies? Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah. I, for one, enjoy their adorable appearance." Kaida smirked, tapping Kakashi lightly on the shoulder. "Thanks bud. Get back to offence."

"Hai." He muttered, jumping away and getting out several kunai. Kaida did the same, taking some from the ground where they stuck out.

Kakashi was the first of the two to launch a kunai, hitting the girl in the thigh.

Kaida took the second attempt, missing almost completely, hitting the ground jut next to her right foot.

"Are you serious? This chick can't even aim correctly!" the girl laughed.

"I don't need aim!" Kaida growled, annoyed with the girl's cocky attitude.

"You're a ninja are you not?" she smirked. Confidence growing.

"Yes. We are." Kakashi grunted, throwing two more kunai and landing one in the girl's side.

"You are. I just don't understand how someone as uncoordinated as her can get ranked as a ninja. Your shitty village must have some lame ass standards."

"Not really. I'm not from that village." Kaida smirked, "Hai!" she threw another kunai, missing by even more than the last one.

The enemy ninja just erupted into laughter, jumping from side to side, dodging all kunai thrown by both her and Kakashi. They soon ran out of weapons and had to begin picking some up off of the ground.

"This'll end it!" Kaida growled, throwing one more, missing by slightly less than before. "Damn."

"Just give up. Save yourself the effort." The girl cackled, throwing her head back.

"No." Kaida growled, throwing her final kunai, hitting the ground just a metre off from the girl. Both Kakashi and Kaida watched, however, as the kunai upon hitting the ground, bounced up, slicing the girl deep in the side.

"Wha-?" she cried. "How?" she looked frantically down to the kunai that had landed on the ground behind her after slicing right threw. It silently poofed, hoping off in the form of a rabbit to eat some of the greenery around.

"This is the end." Kaida chuckled, throwing a few kunai to Kakashi. "The end." She repeated, sending a happy smile to Hiroshi who stood watching the fight unfolding.

...o.o

The three ninja sat elegantly and silently around the small fire. Not one person had made a move to break the awkward silence. "Thank you." The prince muttered, taking a sip of the soup that he held closely to his face.

"Hn?" Kaida looked up, surprised by the sudden noise.

"I said thank you." The prince said, a bit louder.

"Oh. It's fine. It was no big deal." She smiled, winking to the blonde.

"But you two defended me even after I was being so horrible to you."

"Ah, ah, ah. Three. There are three of us." Kaida grumbled, "Kakashi-san, Roshi-kun and myself."

"Oh, yeah, three. I'm sorry."

"Seriously, it's no biggie!" Kaida stood, downing the remainder of her soup in one gulp. "Let's go Roshi-kun. I need to get you out of those bandages." The tall man stood silently, following Kaida off the campsite.

...o.o

The two ninja ended up at a small lake. "Sit." Kaida smiled, motioning for Hiroshi to follow her instruction on the rock next to her. The man sat, remaining silent. "Close your eyes Roshi-kun." She muttered, minding the light and his eyes as she gently unwrapped the stiffened bandages from his face.

"Have I ever told you how handsome you are Roshi-kun?" she chuckled, running her hand through his brown locks. "I mean it. You could break some young girl's heart." The man remained stoic.

Kaida just frowned, dipping the bandages into the lake lightly before running a small amount of chakra through them to disinfect and laying them down on the rock next to herself.

"Speaking of handsome. That Kakashi-san is fine to look at, not that he doesn't bother me with that attitude. I just mean, damn! Nice ass." The man let out a small laugh and Kaida felt a sense of accomplishment in cheering up his mood, if only slightly.

"I'm so glad that you're back, I don't know what I'd do If I had a mission alone with that man. He can be unbelievable sometimes. Though he's good at fighting." She continued to unwind the bandages, running her hands smoothly and delicately over his chest to reveal severe scarring.

She sighed, continuing to unwrap his arms and legs. After dipping the last of the bandages into the water and disinfecting them she rewrapped the bandages, slightly tighter than before.

Smiling at her handy work, Kaida sighed, "You know Roshi-kun; we will find them."

"I know we will Kai-sama. I'm just worried." He mumbled, looking down.

"Hey. Hey! Roshi-kun. Look at me!" she gripped his chin, yanking it up so he was facing her. "We _will_ find them. They _will_be okay. _Nothing_ has happened to them. I wouldn't have picked them all as a part of my squad if they weren't strong enough to handle this kind of stuff. I _**promise**_!"

"OK." he muttered, smiling slightly.

"Let's go. We've been gone for a while. That book has sure to put some kind of weird idea into that pervert's mind." She grinned, gripping his hand and dragging him back to the camp site.

Sure enough, Kakashi's mind was playing all sorts of tricks on him. Putting weird ideas forward and making him think ungodly things.

"Kaida-san hasn't returned yet. Do you know what she's doing with Hiroshi-san?" The prince muttered, glancing his way.

"I haven't got a clue." The Jonin returned, '_actually… what if?... No. They couldn't be… but what is they were?'_

"We're back!" Kaida beamed, bursting fourth from the golden flames.

"Ahh!" the prince shrieked, falling backwards from the fright and landing on a silent Hiroshi. "You guys scared me." He muttered, wiping his brow.

"I'm sorry… it's… just too… hilarious…" she coughed between giggles. "Roshi… Kun was… in… on… it too." The bandaged ninja just stood, remaining emotionless.

"Kaida-san, how long until we make it to Suna?" the prince grunted, annoyed.

"Umm… I'd say.. About seven weeks." She muttered.

"What? Seven weeks?" the prince almost fell over.

"Kaida-san, that's not very nice." Kakashi scolded, "Prince Riku, we'll be there around midday tomorrow."

"Aww. You're no fun Kakashi-san!" Kaida pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No fun." Hiroshi repeated.

...o.o

_A large smile spread rapidly over Hiroshi's handsome face. He had received time off from Matsu-sama so that he could take care of his pregnant wife and their unborn baby and was on his way to tell her the good news._

"_Misa?" he called, opening the wooden door and stepping into the hallway. "Misa? Where are you baby?" his heart skipped a beat, she always answered him. Something must have happened, something bad!_

_He was about to go tell Matsu-sama about the drama when he found a small piece of paper. It had Misa's delicate handwriting on it._

Hiroshi,

I have gone grocery shopping and won't be back until 6, 7 at the latest.

I love you, baby.

Misa xxx

_Hiroshi sighed, looking at his watch. It was 5:30. He must have only just missed her. The tall man took a seat in the lounge, picking up a book to pass the time._

"_Hiroshi?" a feminine voice called, alerting him to the presence of his beloved wife._

"_Misa." He grunted, stepping up to his wife and wrapping his arms affectionately around her waist as he gave her a chaste kiss on the nose. "My beautiful wife. I have some good news."_

"_I know." She winked, stepping around him to place the groceries in the fridge. "Remember." She tapped her head a couple of times, laughing lightly. "And I think that it's great. You need some time off."_

"_Yeah. And you need me around the house." He smiled, lifting the large box of drinks into the fridge for her._

"_True. That is true my darling." She chuckled, "But I also need you for other things." She smiled, gently stroking his softened face and leaning up to give him a quick peck on the lips. Hiroshi smiled, scooping his pregnant wife into his arms and hastily carrying her to the bedroom._

_To say that Hiroshi was agitated was an understatement. He had felt ready to jump Misa but she had forgotten the bread and he was sent back out to collect some from the bakery. The problem was, the village hidden in the Shadows only had one bakery and it was located on the opposite edge of the village to his home._

_The tall man muttered angrily to himself as he wandered past the large building that was home to their leader, Matsu-sama. He glanced up to the building, sending a trustful smile in its direction before continuing on his way back to his wooden villa._

"_Quick! I heard there was a fire!" he heard a villager yell._

"_Yeah, in the south sector." Hiroshi looked around to notice the large amount of panicking civilians running towards the drama. Hiroshi's heard stopped. The South sector. _He_ lived in the South sector. Him and his _Wife_!_

"_Shit!" he grunted, dropping the bag of bread and running at incredible speeds to the secluded sector which was his home. "Shit…" he couldn't believe his eyes, the blazing flames almost appeared to be dancing across his home._

_After a few seconds of paralysis, Hiroshi could feel his head throbbing. It took him a while to figure out that he was in incredible pain. "What?" he choked out, falling to his knees and grabbing his head, discomfort growing within him. "Misa?" his head began to shriek in pain, the high-pitched screaming informing him of his wife's survival. "Misa?" he called again, standing up and ignoring the pain that was continuing to grow. "Where are you?" his legs carried him into the wooden house and through the hall, his head whipping into all the rooms to check for his loved ones._

"_Hiro.. shi…" Misa struggled, reaching forward to her husband's figure. "Help." She muttered, her mind reacting to the distress of both her and her unborn child._

"_Misa!" Hiroshi yelled, running to his injured wife. "Speak to me!"_

"_Hiroshi… you… your face… it's burned…" she breathed, her words echoing through his mind as she collapsed, lifelessly in his arms._

"_Misa." He muttered, failing to find reason to leave the blazing fire now. He wanted to end his life. All he had ever lived for was gone; his wife, his child, his happiness._

_Sadly though, the world would not accept this. A loud coughing echoed through the room and Hiroshi found himself looking up into the blue eyed girl who stood, towering over him._

"He's… crying?_" he frowned, the girl unaware of the thoughts that were voiced within his head. "I'm Kaida. I'm here to help you." She smiled, holding her hand out. When he didn't take it she frowned down on him. "What would she think?" she nodded to his wife, laying lifeless in his arms, "If you threw your life away?"_

_Hiroshi growled, ignoring the girl's comment. "Don't be so selfish!" the girl yelled, "The village still needs you. You were recruited as a ninja. You signed an agreement as a ninja. You have seen death a million times as a ninja. Live your life as a ninja." She sighed, "Don't give up. I know she was special but… she couldn't have wanted this." Kaida held her hand out once more, this time more forcefully._

"_Hiroshi." He muttered, taking her hand and allowing her to help him up._

**AWWWWW Poor Hiroshi! I almost cried when writing this... not really. because i knew it was coming from the start... i planned it**

**Please reviewing would make my life easier... :D**

**If life is easier, i have more time to write and hen post...**

****hint hint**

**KitsuneNEH out!**


End file.
